


No More Secrets

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [21]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You moved to LA to try to get over him, but things never seem to go to plan.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 13





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompts that were requested for this fic are bolded.

When you heard that the SSR was opening a new office on the west coast, there was a part of you that really wanted to go. It was too dreary in New York, and you while you liked your job, you didn't like a vast majority of the people you worked with. And with that, you have a crush on the chief.

Ok, maybe "crush" was a little juvenile, but you get the idea. Him, Peggy, and Daniel were the only people in the office you actually got along with, but you often felt awkward around Jack. Although the two of you got along, you felt like he always kept you at arm's length.

So when you heard that Daniel was transferring over to the new LA office, it made your decision a lot easier. Your transfer was approved and soon you, Daniel, and Rose were on your way across the country to start setting up the new division.

You never told Daniel the real reason behind your transfer, instead claiming that you needed "a change of scenery." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. He told you that he wanted to get out of the city, but you knew that wasn't exactly true either. But neither of you wanted to admit to the other that you were moving across the country out of a broken heart, of unrequited love.

You did regret leaving New York sometimes, but never enough to transfer back. The agents at the LA office were a lot nicer than their New York counterparts, and you liked working with Daniel, even if you did miss spending time with Peggy. You missed Jack too, but your feelings for him were more complicated. Every time you started to think that you could get over your useless crush, you started thinking about him again.

***

You were over the moon when Peggy showed up in LA to help with the Lady of the Lake case, but Daniel was a little less excited. A lot had changed for him since you had moved to LA, the biggest change being Violet. "So, you haven't told her," Rose said to Daniel the morning after Peggy arrived as the three of you walked into the office together.

"Not yet Rose," Daniel answered tiredly.

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Yes, Rose."

"Well what are you waiting for?" you asked, joining the conversation.

"You're one to talk, you know," he said, and you gave him a look. "But it didn't really come up when we were chasing Officer Icicle."

"Daniel, you're a nice guy!" Rose said as the three of you approached the office.

"Now that's just mean," he muttered in response.

"Look all I'm saying is," Rose said as Daniel opened the door and stepped inside. "The longer you wait to tell her, the more awkward it's going to be when they... meet."

You turned, wondering why she had trailed off. Peggy and Violet were standing at Rose's desk, giggling among themselves. You gave Daniel a look and started to laugh quietly, and he glared at you. "Don't start," he muttered.

You could only laugh harder in response.

A couple days later though, Daniel was the one laughing at you. Because the three of you stepped into Daniel's office to find Jack, feet up on Daniel's desk and reading a file. "Well," he said as he closed the file, the three of you still lost for words. "Look who finally decided to show up for work."

Daniel was the first to recover. "Jack, what-"

"An appalling surprise," Peggy said, finishing his sentence.

You were panicking, hoping that he didn't notice you. "I missed you too Marge," he said, pointing the file at her. "Sousa, L/N, I missed you too, even though you abandoned my office last year."

You and Daniel exchanged looks of annoyance, and then he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some business in town, figured I'd drop by and clean up another one of your messes."

This case sure was going to be interesting.

***

The next time you saw Jack, you, Daniel, and Peggy were trying to fix the tracker to pinpoint Dottie Underwood's location, and Jarvis announced that he was here to see Peggy. "Don't go," Daniel said, taking Peggy's wrist.

"I'll be fine!" she protested.

"It's not worth the risk," he said. "Jarvis can send him packing, I'll be the next stop on his blame train, I'll take the heat for you."

"That's kind Daniel," Peggy said. "But I can handle Jack Thompson."

"I'll go," you said out of the blue.

"Y/N, I can't make you do that," Peggy said.

"I'm serious, I'm not much use down here, I'll buy us some time." 

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, and you nodded.

Without any further arguments, you were soon walking over to the sitting room, wearing a robe that you found in Peggy's room. "Y/N?" Jack said in surprise. "Where's Carter?"

"She's still asleep actually," you said. "It is rather early, and she's technically on vacation," you said.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be at work yourself?"

"If you must know, I took the day off," you said. "And Howard generously allows me to use his pool whenever I want." He didn't answer. "You know, your charm knows no bounds," you continued. "It's a wonder you're not married yet."

That seemed to anger him, for a reason you couldn't quite pick out. "That's not it."

"Huh?" You were a little surprised that he chose to focus on what you said rather than insist to talk to Peggy, even if it meant waking her up.

"That's not why I'm not married," he said, looking you right in the eye.

"Then why not?" He probably wasn't going to tell you, but you decided to call his bluff. He was silent, so you provoked him further. "Why then, Jack? If you're going to say things like that, you have to be prepared to go through with things. So **just say it**."

"I'm not married because I'm in love with you, alright?" he burst out, and you stopped in your tracks. "I'm in love with you, and you left me in New York and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I met you, so forgive me for not wanting to share that bit of information because you obviously don't feel the same way."

"That's not true," you said.

"I think I'd know if I was in love with you-" he started to say.

You cut him off. "No, what's not true is that you think I don't feel the same way. Why do you think I left New York? It was because I couldn't handle being in the same office as you, not when I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

He didn't speak after that, instead choosing to walk right up to you, put his hands on your cheeks, and kiss you. Hard. You kissed back immediately, still not sure if you were dreaming.

When you finally broke apart, he took your hand. "I'm on a flight back to New York today, will you come with me? Transfer back to the New York office?"

You nodded. "When this case is over, I'll get on the first plane to New York. But despite what you believe, there's still a lot of work to be done here, and I can't just leave."

Jack heaved a sigh, but nodded. "Then I'm not going back without you."

"Then you better get ready to help mister, and if I even think you're double-crossing us, I will kill you," you said.

He only smiled in response. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said. "Especially now that I have you."

_\- the end -_


End file.
